Give Her All His Love
by thekinglystar
Summary: A collection of romantic drabbles and oneshots centered around James/Lily inspired by Taylor Swift's song Teardrops on My Guitar {rated K for now rating may change} current oneshot: James gets jealous of Lily and Remus' friendship
1. Chapter 1

I Want and I'm Needing Everything That We Should Be

1\. Lily finally says yes

* * *

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge II: "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift _― I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

Written for the School of Prompts Challenge: 1.2 ― Use your word set { _fast, legitimate, crest_ } in a drabble/oneshot of at least 500 words

Written for the 100 Little Things Challenge #15 roses

Written for the Fill the Calendar Challenge: July 26 ― OC: Bart Hummel

* * *

James Potter sighed entering the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm after another failed attempt to get Lily Evans to go on a date with him. He flopped down on his bed waiting for one of his friends to ask him what happened when no one did he sighed again louder but did so in vain. He got up and walked over to Remus' bed where both the lycanthrope and Sirius were studying, or at least Remus was studying and Sirius was copying his essay, and flopped down on Remus' book sighing loudly. Remus pulled his book out from under James and frowned, "What is it you want, Potter?"

"It didn't work," James answered vaguely while moving Remus' notes so he could sit on the bed as well. He earned a dirty look from Remus for doing so.

"What didn't work?" Sirius asked setting down the essay, he had been looking for any excuse not to work on it and James' drama seemed the perfect excuse.

"The roses, I gave them to Lily like you suggested but they didn't work."

"She doesn't like roses," Remus mumbled not glancing up from his homework.

"And you couldn't have told me that before?" James asked grabbing Remus' homework and flinging it on to his adjacent bed. Remus grumbled crossing his arms not happy he was being dragged into this. Sirius laughed before receiving a glare from Remus and shutting up.

"You didn't ask me."

"But you saw me with them!"

"And I know how impossible it is to talk you out of something when you've made up your mind about it. I figured I would be better off letting you embarrass yourself," Remus responded getting up and retrieving his homework.

"What kind of person lets their best friend embarrass themselves in front of the girl they're in love with?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't let Sirius embarrass himself," Remus replied flatly not looking up from his homework he was working on again. Sirius lost his composure then and started laughing.

James frowned and got up from the bed heading towards the door. "Some friends I have," he grumbled shaking his head.

"Do you even really love her?"

The question caused James to turn around and glare at his two best friends. "Of course I love her! How dare you question if my love for Lily is legitimate!"

"James, listen to me for a second," Remus said putting his homework aside. "I only asked that because there is a possibility you're only in it for the chase. How many times have we seen Sirius claim to be in love with a girl only because she said no?"

"What? That's never happ-" Sirius began to defend his pride only cutting himself off at the glare from Remus.

"I... no it can't be that," James shook his head sitting down on his bed confused. "No I... I love her. It's not the chase, it's never been the chase. She's the only girl I've ever liked. It's not a matter of pride."

"Okay then, how about you try to ask her out again ―"

"But―"

"Except this time without any gimmicks: no flowers, pick up lines, badly written poems. Just be yourself and ask her out," Remus continued ignoring James' failed attempt to interrupt him.

"You think that'll work?" James asked nervous, he had been rejected so many times by Lily he wasn't sure how many more times he could take it.

"I'd like to think that I know my friends pretty well and look if she turns you down this time then we know it's because she doesn't like you and it's not how you managed to embarrass both you and her while you attempted to ask her out," Remus answered a bit offended that James would doubt his advice when he would blindly follow Peter, Sirius, or a magazine's bad advice.

James looked at Sirius for a second opinion. "I'd listen to him, Moony's always been the smart one. I'd act fast if I were you too. I heard a rumor that Bart Hummel was considering asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll ask her at breakfast," James nodded nervously planning just how he was going to do this.

...

When the Marauders entered the Great Hall the next morning James saw Lily Evans standing not far from the Gryffindor table talking to some tall, lanky, brunette Slytherin. His eyes narrowed in on the rival house's crest on the young man's uniform causing him to feel even more jealous when he saw how the snake had managed to make Lily smile. James glared at the boy storming over to where the two stood and tapped on her shoulder. "Evans, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked barely able to contain his anger and jealousy.

"In a moment, Potter. In case you didn't notice I'm in the middle of a conversation," Lily brushed him off.

"What I have to say is more important than that, _please, Lily_ ," he begged.

The please and use of her first name caused Lily to turn around and face James. "Um give me a minute, Bart," she told the Slytherin prefect placing all her attention on James. "Yes, _James_?"

"I wanted to know if you would maybe consider going with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked nervously all of a sudden feeling a ton of pressure since she chose to call him by his first name for once. "I.. I know that's probably the last thing you'd want to do since you consider me to be annoying and immature and big-headed but it would mean a lot to me. You're the only girl I want and I'm needing everything that we should be. I mean I need you, no, no that's not right either. Just give me a chance please?"

Something about the honest affection or his nervousness caused a change of heart in Lily. Yes she had secretly liked James for a while but she had always said no because of his ego and the gimmicks. She did not want to date someone so immature especially not someone who had picked on one of her best friends for years, this was different though. This wasn't the immature James Potter that she had known for six years. This was someone different, someone new, someone she was willing to give a second chance to. She nodded, "Yes I'll go with you to Hogsmeade, James."


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Even See Anyone When (S)he's With Me

2\. Cuddling after their first date

* * *

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge II: "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift ― _I can't even see anyone when (s)he's with me_.

Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: Thea ― She is the goddess from who light emanates and considered especially beautiful. ― _Write about someone noticing someone else's beauty_.

Written for the 100 Little Things Challenge: #58 ― _Look at the way a girl looks right after she's fallen asleep with her head in your lap_.

Written for the School of Prompts Challenge: 2.1 Use your color { _mint green_ } in any way in a drabble/oneshot of at least 200 words.

* * *

After spending the day in Hogsmeade together James Potter and Lily Evans were heading back to the Gryffindor common room, the rest of the Marauders trailing a few feet behind. At the top of the stairs there was a group of first years standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady arguing among themselves as they struggled to remember the password. James who was too focused on Lily to really pay attention to his surroundings or notice the group of first years causing him to walk right into one knocking both of them down. His glasses were crooked and his pride gravely injured as he looked up at Lily and everyone else present confused by what had just happened.

Lily could no longer contain her laughter giggling when she saw his expression; however, feeling guilty she placed a hand over her mouth and tried to stop when she saw his crestfallen appearance. That action was in vain though since the rest of the Marauders had seen the fallen and were cracking up as they caught up to the couple. "I thought the purpose of glasses was to help you see, Prongs," Sirius Black commented between laughs.

"It's not funny," James grumbled as he straightened his glasses and began to dust himself off. He took the hand offered to him by Lily and stood up glaring at his best friends as he did so.

"No it's hilarious," Peter Pettigrew mumbled still laughing despite Jame's glare.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked concerned looking over James to see if there were any visible bruises or scratches on him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just injured my pride," James answered wrapping an arm around Lily's waist and guiding her into the now open common room.

He lead her over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down on one end, Lily laid down next to him her head resting on his lap. The remaining three Marauders sat down around them: Remus in a nearby armchair, Sirius on the floor at his feet, and Peter on the floor at the other end of the couch. "So what exactly happened out there, Prongs?" Sirius asked not missing an opportunity to tease James.

"Nothing, I just walked into someone, that happens all the time. So what if I can't see anyone when she's with me," James responded gesturing at Lily and where she laid on his lap.

"Aw that's so cute," Peter teased chuckling while the other two simply smiled and laughed. "I think it's rather sweet," Remus replied setting aside the bag from Honeydukes and passing it to Sirius. "I just never thought the saying love was blind was true."

"Okay that's enough. Can you at least wait until we're on our own for you to harass me?" Jame asked clearing unhappy that he was on the receiving end of a joke for once.

"Fine," the others agreed changing the topic to plans for the next full moon or prank.

James sighed and smiled looking down at the now fast asleep young woman in his lap. He could not help but smile down at her adoringly at brush the hair out of her face. He never tired of looking at her, from the moment he had met her on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven he knew there was something special about her. He continued to admire her beauty while his friends planned, he stared down at her long, gorgeous, deep red hair gently running it through his fingers, to the mint green dress she had worn that day which when awake had brought out the green in her eyes. He could hardly take his eyes away from her for a moment, he was scared that if he look away she would disappear or he would wake up and find out this whole day would be a dream. He continued to watch her sleep as he joined in the conversation with his friends deciding that he might as well make the most of this moment in case it did turn out to be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I Wonder If (S)he Knows (S)he's All I Think About At Night

3\. James gets jealous

* * *

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge II ― "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift ― _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge ― Hephaestus ― crippled God of fire, metalworking, and crafts. He is the husband of the adulterous Aphrodite. He was usually depicted as a bearded man with a hammer and tongs ― the tools of a smith. In Greek Mythology he used the fire of the forge as a creative force. ― _Write about jealousy._

* * *

Fifteen year old James Potter was frowning as he watched his longtime crush Lily Evans help one of his best friends Remus Lupin in Potions. James was too busy glaring at the pair to notice that Professor Slughorn had stopped lecturing and expected them to begin brewing. He had spent the last hour glaring at the back of Remus' head hoping to burn a hole into it or something as equally painful.

"Prongs," Sirius called out to his best friend when he returned with his ingredients. "James! James, you there?"

"Huh?" James asked looking up at Sirius confused.

"Just trying to get your attention," Sirius responded while beginning to prepare his ingredients. "You might want to start working on your potion instead of glaring at Lily and Moony in hope they'll catch on fire. Your potion has a better chance of working."

James sighed and got up heading to the supply cupboard to pick up the necessary ingredients grumbling as he did so. He could not help but glare at Remus as he passed his and Lily's table on the way back to his own. Remus' brow furrowed when he made eye contact with James and received a similar glare to what the stag animagus would give Snape. He looked over at Sirius silently asking if he knew what was going on to which Sirius only shrugged in response just as confused as his best friend.

James slammed his ingredients down on the table ranting as he did so. "...can't believe he would do that after all that we've done for him. The nerve of him hitting on my woman like that," he grumbled shaking his head as he began to chop up ingredients pointing his knife at Sirius as he did so.

Sirius ignored James and his ranting, this was not the first time that James had gotten crazy jealous for no reason. The first time, excluding Lily and Snape's friendship, was when Lily was helping tutor Peter in a couple classes and James got so mad he stopped talking to Peter for a couple of weeks. When Remus and Lily both became prefects at the beginning of the year and the two began to spend more time together and grow closer James started to get jealous and yell and rant just like he was right now.

Having now prepared all the ingredients James was beginning to add them to his cauldron watching Lily and Remus out of the corner of his eye. Remus had managed to mess up his potion yet again and Lily was trying to help salvage it before Professor Slughorn made it to their table and marked Remus down. James could not but continue to glare at the two and nearly growled causing Sirius to look up and glance over at him concerned. "Prongs, are you alright?" he asked momentarily setting aside his potion.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, bloody wonderful in fact," James grumbled viciously stirring his potion causing drops to spill out onto the table top. "You think you know a guy." He shook his head continuing to rant mostly to himself. "I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night."

Sirius shook his head faking a cough to cover up his bark like laughter. "James, you're being ridiculous. Moony and Lily? The two of them are just friends. Trust me Remus has no interest in her, I know for a fact that she is not his type. Don't interrupt me-" He glared at James silencing the younger wizard. "As as I was saying Lily is only helping him to make sure Remus doesn't blow up the dungeon or fail the class. He begged for her to tutor him, he's desperate. Calm down."

"Fine," James grumbled no longer stirring the potion as harshly but still looking up at the pair every once in a while just to make sure nothing suspicious happened. He felt slightly better after hearing Sirius' explanation but a small part, make that large part, of him was still envious of how Remus managed to gain Lily's sole attention so easily while he had to fight to earn even a moment of it.

At the end of class Remus rejoined his friends smiling, greatly relieved to have an actually successful potion's class. "Hey," he greeted them as Sirius wrapped an arm around both him and James, the latter shooting a glare at the lycanthrope earning a slap to the back of the head from Sirius. "What's wrong with him?" he asked after James stormed off heading to the Great Hall without them.

"Just Prongs being moody and jealous," Sirius replied shrugging.

Remus ran to catch up with James meeting him at the entrance to the Great Hall. "James!" he shouted as he bent over panting, trying to catch his breathe. "Wait up!"

James turned around glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to explain what happened. I only asked Lily for help because other than Snape she's the best in our class and I could use all the help I can get. Besides I spent most of the class trying to talk you up to her," Remus answered hesitantly approaching James. "Still mad at me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not," James shook his head, smiling, and placing an arm around Remus' shoulder and walking into the Great Hall.


End file.
